


News Cycle

by niniblack



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 24-hour news cycle doesn't allow time for grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in my fic folder today. It's not terrible, so I'm posting it. Looks like I wrote it back in December, 2013.

After Finn dies, it takes Kurt two days to find his phone. Well, that's not quite right. It takes two days before he answers the phone himself, after discovering that Santana has been screening his calls. She's been bringing him the phone whenever his dad or Carole or a friend call, but he honestly hasn't been paying enough attention to miss its permanent connection to the world.

At least, not until he's going through his clothes, all of them, trying to find something to wear and thinking vaguely about the new spring ready to wear collection and if it had hit the runway yet and maybe he should google that. After searching for his phone for a solid thirty minutes Kurt finds it sitting on Santana's dresser and demands to know why she stole it.

Santana raises an eyebrow and looks annoyed, which is practically her default expression. She shakes her head. "Fine then, Hummel. Go back to being your own damn secretary," she snaps.

Kurt has no idea what she's even talking about and the amount of energy he has available to spend on figuring it out is nonexistent this week, so he clutches his phone to his chest and goes back to his own room.

He doesn't recognize the next number that calls but answers anyway. The voice on the other line is female, and asks to speak to Kurt Hummel.

"This is he," Kurt mumbles, attention already drifting back to his attempt to organize his closet.

The woman launches into a spiel that has clearly been rehearsed, but is no less shocking for it. She's from channel five action news and she's so sorry for his loss and would Kurt like to make a comment or answer a few questions? Before he can say no, she's asking if he knew his step-brother used drugs and alcohol, how long had it been going on, had anyone tried to get him help before, what effect had this tragedy had on his father's stance on--

Santana pries the phone out of Kurt's numb fingers and tells the woman to fuck off. Repeats it in spanish, just for good measure. Then she hangs up and holds the phone back out to Kurt.

"That's number three today. Don't answer any numbers you don't recognize."

Kurt still hasn't taken the phone.

Santana sighs. "Do you want me to keep telling them to fuck off?"

"Yes, please," Kurt says.

She shoves his phone into her back pocket. "Okay." She's looking around his room, which is covered in piles of clothing because he can't find anything to wear much less contemplate drug legislation in congress. She shifts from foot to foot, before saying, "Okay then," and turning to go.

Kurt looks back the piles of clothes he's arranged. At least five piles are blacks and greys, because he looks good in black and grey.

None of it is okay to wear to Finn's funeral.


End file.
